He is painting my life
by nalugruvia
Summary: Ella pinta y vive con modestia en una pequeña casa. Pero antes no era así, tuvo un problema con su padre y se cy se ha enamorado de Natsu un empleado del súper.Ella está segura de que no volverá a su casa y dejará a su papá casarla con un completo desconocido... ¿Y si hay una razón para volver y si resulta que no sabes nada de lo que creías acerca de la persona que amas?
1. Ojos verdes

Hey! Hace tiempo que no escribía fics. Sé que tengo que actualizar mis 2 historias pero cuando intenté subir un cap a mi primera historia parece que el plazo se había vencido y ya no me dejaba subir caps, lo mismo me paso con la segunda (Si alguien sabe cómo solucionarlo que me lo diga por favor) o solo me pasa a mi? así que ya no me queda de otra sino eliminar los fics y subirlos de nuevo mejorados porque me parece que los caps al principio estuvieron súper flojos pero el colmo de los colmos es que la laptop donde tenía los caps mejorados se dañó y ahora me dieron otra porque parece que la anterior no tiene arreglo bueno sin más que decir aquí mi nueva historia.

Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Mashima o como yo le llamo: "El Estúpido Que Hace Que Todas Las Parejas Avancen Menos El Nalu". Incluso hizo avanzar el zervis en el cap 450 y 451 del manga.

 **Algo más:** _**Aquos (Bleid) Jerfaly**_ es un personaje creado por mí. El cual voy a usar seguido en próximos proyectos.

 **He Is Painting My Life.**

Ella es pintora y vive con modestia en una pequeña casa. Sin embargo antes ella estuvo acostumbrada a riquezas, joyas y otras cosas ridículamente caras. Eso fue antes de que tuviese un problema con su padre (en realidad fueron varios) y se escapase. Lucy ha cambiado su apellido y se ha enamorado de Natsu, un empleado del súper. Ella está convencida de que no volverá a su casa y dejará a su padre casarla con un completo desconocido pero… ¿Y si hay una de fuerza mayor razón para volver y si resulta que no sabes nada de lo que creías sobre la persona que amas?

 **Cap. 1 Ojos verdes**

Una vez más, ella se paraba frente a un lienzo, y preguntaba por enésima vez que debería pintar.

La rabia y frustración se cruzaban por sus bellas facciones. Mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por el enorme ventanal que ocupaba casi toda la pared dejando un margen de un poco de distancia en las paredes, en el espacioso cuarto blanco…

¿¡Blanco!?

Es realmente algo insensato pintar un cuarto entero de blanco si lo vas a convertir en un estudio de pintura y lo vas a manchar cada vez que trabajes ¿No?

Ahora que ella recién lo pensaba… Sí, definitivamente insensato.

A pesar de todo, ella había escogido esa parte de su casa, cuando se había mudado, por la hermosa vista que daba el enorme ventanal, y había pintado el cuarto de blanco porque ese color llano le ayudaba cuando quería plasmar nuevas ideas en sus pinturas.

Al cumplir los 18 ella se había escapado de casa, por lo atosigada que le tenía su padre.

No le bastaba con no dejarla pintar y llenarla de trabajos y la responsabilidad de mantener las empresas.

Empresas que ni siquiera quería, sino que. Justamente en su cumpleaños, le reveló que la había prometido con el hijo de uno de los dueños de otra de las mayores empresas del país.

Aparte de que quería casarla sin amor y con un completo desconocido, también quería casarla con el hijo de un hombre que la detestaba y el odio era recíproco entre ellos, ya que después de la muerte de su madre él había sido uno de los primeros en dar el pésame pero luego de unas horas lo escuchó hablar mal de su madre con otra persona. Él alegaba que ella era una cualquiera y que la muerte se la tenía merecida por perra y otros insultos más fuertes que prefería no recordar.

Pero claro, ella no era estúpida.

Sabía que él imbécil ese lo decía por celos, ya que en un atrás tiempo él había estado enamorado de su madre, y ella lo había rechazado; demostrando así fidelidad entera a su padre.

Aunque eso su padre lo desconocía porque tanto la declaración de amor hacia su madre y, luego de su muerte, los insultos y sartas que hablaba ese hombre sobre su madre, ella los había escuchado por accidente.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso no fue ninguna de las cosas mencionadas anteriormente: Ni la falta de amor, ni la boda en contra de su voluntad, ni el hecho de que la obligase a dejar la pintura y la música, que era lo que más amaba, y reemplazarlos con trabajo.

Fue un comentario estúpido, insensato y voraz que hizo su padre un mes antes de la boda. Cuando ella le rogaba con lágrimas que no la casase con un hombre al que ni conocía

"-¡Ya basta Lucy!- gritó frustrado y rabioso el hombre- ¡No sé cómo diablos no dejas de llorar solo por un matrimonio!-

-P-Pero padre yo no quiero casarme con alguien solo por tu estúpida empresa- replicó con el llanto a flor de piel.

Una bofetada resonó por todo el salón en el cual se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Lucy cuando dejaras de chillar por tonterías?!- hiso una pequeña causa y Lucy se tocó la mejilla que estaba roja y caliente por el reciente golpe- quizá Silver tenía razón en todo lo que me hablaba…

-…- ella alzó la mirada con odio al escuchar el nombre del hombre que tanta ira le causaba.

-quizá es verdad que tu madre era una puta y sin sentido del mando y el deber, si yo te hubiese criado un poco más alejada de ella no serias tan blanda-

La mirada atónita de la chica no tardó en llenarse de lágrimas otra vez, estaba tan sorprendida que se le había olvidado el dolor de la mejilla.

¡¿PERO CÓMO DIABLOS OSABA DECIR AQUELLO?!

Ella deseo replicarle lo que había dicho, y contarle todo lo que había oído decir a ese señor en la muerte de su madre y como había tenido el atrevimiento de seducir a una mujer casada.

Y entonces… ¿¡Por qué carajos no salía ni una palabra!?

Ella se quedó muda llorando sola después de que su padre le dio la espalda y se fue.

Mientras las palabras dichas por su progenitor resonaban dentro de su cabeza. Tras pensárselo muchas veces rememorando todos los maltratos que había recibido de su padre y las presiones que supondría tener que casarse con un desconocido solamente por la codicia y ambición de ese hombre llegó a una conclusión

-Sí, definitivamente tengo que salir de aquí- Pensó para sus adentros"

Un suspiro triste salió de sus labios.

A ella no le sentaba bien recordar ese tipo de cosas… así que decidió concentrarse en algo más

Volvió a ver sus tubos de óleo y se percató de que se le habían gastado 4 colores importantes en su canasto de pinturas a parte le faltaba más lienzo. Tendría que ir al súper para comprar sus materiales y le volvió el buen ánimo. Definitivamente iría porque lo más importante eran sus colores

"¡Sí, claro!" Pensó irónicamente la rubia "Como si solo vas a ir por comprar materiales" La acusó su subconsciente.

"¡Ni si quiera sabes qué diablos vas a pintar!" Se regañó mentalmente. Pero finalmente fue caminando al súper que quedaba realmente lejos, (Muy Lejos) de su casa. La cual estaba bien escondida en el centro de un pequeño bosquejo.

A la cual, por más increíble que parezca, ya que era un lugar muy desolado, tenía la mejor señal telefónica y se podía escuchar mejor que en otros lugares donde había más poste de cableado telefónico y todo lo necesario para vivir.

Después de haber caminado un buen tiempo el cansancio hizo un poco de mella en su cuerpo.

-Mis pies ya no me dan- Dije ya con frustración. Pero supongo que eso es normal después de haber caminado cerca de 43 minutos por un camino rocoso.

Lo cierto era que, a mí ni siquiera me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que me quedaba prácticamente nada de pintura.

-¡Me duelen los pies!- Un grito de frustración salió de mi boca.

No me preocupé porque absolutamente nadie lo escuchara, ya que aún quedaba como otros 20 minutos más para llegar a la zona poblada.

Todavía estaba en el bonito bosquejo. Los arboles cubriendo todo a su paso mientras pequeños rayos de luz se colaban por las ramas y un viento fresco pegaba suavemente contra mi rostro y tiraba algunas flores que se soltaba de los árboles.

No me di cuenta y tropecé con una piedra.

-¡Agh!- Me impacté contra el suelo. Miré mi rodilla ensangrentada y mis codos raspados y solté una exclamación

-¿¡Por qué carajos estoy haciendo esto!?- Después de eso unas cuantas maldiciones salieron de lo más profundo de mi alma hacia el pobre suelo que no tenía la culpa de mi torpeza o mi falta de atención. Pero luego me obligué a recordar la causa de mi ida al súper.

Hace poco, unas semanas atrás, me di cuenta que me faltaban 2 de los colores más importantes para un paisaje que estaba pintando: Azul Ftalo y Blanco Titanio. Por si fuese poco, me quedaba muy poco de Amarillo Primario. Definitivamente me había descuidado de los óleos.

Tuve que caminar aproximadamente 1 hora por el bosque hasta poder llegar a la zona poblada.

Eran como las una de la tarde.

El súper estaba ya al frente mío.

Empujé la puerta de vidrio y me sentí realmente tonta cuando, por quinta vez, me pasaba lo mismo. En vez de Halar, empujaba la puerta; pero lo peor es que el cartelito que decía "Hale" estaba en frente de mis narices, parecía como si el estúpido letrero se estuviese burlando de mi torpeza involuntaria. Finalmente entré a la tienda para comprar lo que me faltaba.

-Azul Ftalo, Blanco Titanio y Amarillo Primario- Repetía en voz baja una y otra vez en voz baja, para que no se me olvidase nada. No era que fuese mala recordando cosas pero de todos modos sería muy malo si se me olvidase alguno de los tres.

Iba directamente a la sección de pintura, cuando algo, mejor dicho, alguien, chocó contra mí con unas enormes cajas.

Los dos caímos al suelo.

Impacté duramente contra el piso y me volví a raspar mis rodillas "¡Genial! La segunda vez que me caigo en este estúpido día". Las cajas del sujeto que chocó contra mí cayeron al suelo también y se dispersaron por todas partes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Acaso no ves por dónde vas!-Dije con un tono más enojado en mi voz de lo que de verdad quería decir.

-Discúlpeme, señorita yo lo siento de verdad pero no la vi- Decía el tipo, aun en el suelo intentando recoger todas las cajas. No logré ver bien su rostro, pero su voz era encantadoramente grave y seductora.

¡Pero que estoy pensando!

¡Al diablo si tenía bonita voz o no! Él chocó con migo y me iba a deber una disculpa sincera y de frente.

Aparte de la disculpa, también me debería dinero, puesto que al caernos, mi billetera se había ido de viaje al país de "Nunca Jamás".

-Mira idio…- Las palabras quedaron mudas en mi boca cuando él se giró. Lo primero que pude apreciar en 2 segundos fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto.

La sangre se acumuló en mis pálidas mejillas y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

"Sus ojos son de color verde vejiga en el centro que se degradan a un verde cinabrio con un hermoso brillo e intensidad". No pude evitar comparar los ojos de ese joven con los colores de mis pinturas.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien? Señorita- la encantadora voz del joven me despertó cuando quede divagando en el laberinto de mis pensamientos. Obviamente no iba a decirle "No, no estoy bien, dejé mi cuaderno de bocetos en casa y ahora quiero hacer un retrato tuyo y no puedo"

-Ah… ah… eh. Sí, estoy bien- Casi no podía hablar frente a él. Ese chico se paró primero y luego me tendió la mano.

Era una mano muy cálida, por cierto.

-De verdad lo siento, no quise hacerle tropezar pero no veía por donde iba y…-Las palabras que decía el hermoso chico frente a mí, se perdieron mientras yo admiraba su rostro y podría descubrir una piel tostada, unos ojos bellísimos, una mandíbula fuerte y unos labios apeti…

-¡Señorita!- El sobresalto del tono de voz del muchacho me sacó, por segunda ocasión, de mis ensoñaciones momentáneas.- ¿Está realmente bien? Usted parece perdida.

Me ruboricé al instante al saber que mientras soñaba me había dejado caer en sus brazos.

Wow se notaba que hacía ejercicio porque brazos así no se los conseguía con días enteros de vagancia.

-Mi nombre es Lucy y siento mucho haber tropezado contigo- ¡Por fin me digne a contestarle!

-Me llamo Natsu, lo siento por haber chocado con usted… Señorita Lucy- Ok, definitivamente es la carita más sexy que he visto en un hombre.

Algo más llamó mi atención. Dios. Tenía unas manos enormes…

Me fijé bien, y, las cajas que se habían esparcido por el suelo contenían los óleos que necesitaba y muchas más gamas de colores.

Natsu empezó a recoger las cajas.

Me puse a su lado y recogí unas cuantas para ayudar.

-No es necesario que me ayude señorita Lucy…-Él sonaba tan apenado, que se me hizo tierno y gracioso al mismo tiempo.

La única cosa que me irritaba era ese pinche "señorita".

Sé que es por educación que lo hace, pero prefiero que me llame por mi nombre.

-tranquilo. Pero por favor Natsu, llámame solamente por mi nombre- Respiré hondo cuando él pasó cerca de mí, tenía un aroma de perfume masculino que me aturdió por un segundo y casi me empuja a flotar por mis pensamientos otra vez.

Lo seguí y entramos a un compartimiento de la tienda que no estaba ahí las otras veces que había ido. Al parecer era un nuevo local que iban a poner en funcionamiento pero no estaba listo todavía.

Sin que me llamase a ayudarlo, fui colocando las cajas donde él también las colocaba.

Después de un rato subiendo cajas y cajas y aún más cajas Natsu volvió a decirme que no era necesario que lo ayudase, a lo que yo contesté que no había ningún problema.

Sinceramente sigo preguntándome porque lo hice, ya que estaba atrasada con el cuadro que tenía que pintar.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que vi a Natsu cayéndose de una escalera móvil hacia un recipiente, que tenía adentro lo que parecía ser una pila de pompones.

Vi a un Natsu tremendamente confundido.

Su cara era un poema.

Se salpicó un poco de pintura al caer

Y estaba en una posición tan incómoda metido de nalgas dentro de una caja que era diez veces más pequeña que él, que no pude evitar que se me escapara un risa que resonó por todo el local.

Luego de haber arreglado un poco el desastre que habíamos causado intentando reparar y poner en su lugar cada cosa que se había caído con Natsu, que estaba más que avergonzado, encontré mi billetera metida dentro de una de las cajas que subimos. Al parecer cuando chocamos, se metió accidentalmente ahí.

Compré los óleos y me disponía a irme.

Justamente en ese momento terminó el turno de Natsu, este me detuvo y me invitó un café.

Pasamos la tarde entera riéndonos y, a pesar de que le dije que no era necesario, el incistió en que un café y una invitación a comer era lo mínimo que me merecía por haber chocado con migo y de paso ayudarle.

Definitivamente él se había comportado como un caballero.

Las horas pasaron tan rápido esa tarde que los dos quedamos sorprendidos cuando salimos de la pequeña, pero elegante cafetería y nos enteramos que ya eran las 6:00 pm.

Nos dimos nuestros números y prometimos llamarnos.

Él quiso acompañarme, pero me negué.

Y así fue prácticamente como terminé con ir al súper a comprar mis pinturas como uno de mis hobbies favoritos.

Cuando por fin llegué a la salida del bosquejo y entrada de la pequeña población me tope con la maravillosa sorpresa de que el camino se había dañado y que unos hombres lo estaban arreglando, los cuales me dijeron que para poder avanzar tendría que esperar hasta mínimo un dia para que terminasen de arreglarlo.

Como no había más caminos, aparte e pequeño sendero por el que crucé, para ir hacia la población me tuve que regresar a casa.

Regresé a mi pequeña casa, y me dispuse a pintar.

Cogí mis audífonos y lo puse en la canción "Anna" de gunnar madsen, la cual por algún motivo inexplicado, siempre me ayudaba a pensar en nuevas ideas. A decir verdad me gustan mucho las músicas relajantes de piano o violín.

Las hermosas melodías sacadas de cada una de las teclas del piano empezaron a sonar y me dejé llevar dando suaves trazos con el grueso pincel, que me servía para hacer fondos.

Porque a veces la música clásica podía dar flote y vuelo a mi imaginación, y mantenerla constante.

Con las músicas incluso me transportaba a otro mundo pero sin dejar mi hogar. Era algo así como viajar pero sin visa o pasaporte y de forma muy económica. Sinceramente mi paisaje favorito al que viajaba cuando escuchaba música me traía paz y serenidad. Me ensoñaba flotando en un lago basto, en un vestido blanco sencillo empapado con el agua con la luz del sol colándose por arboles preciosos con flores lilas y resplandecientes pero no muchas rosas azules a mi alrededor que daban toques irreales al pasto verde y amarillento mientras unas pocas mariposas celestes, azules y verdes volaban a mi alrededor

Sin embargo no fue un paisaje o un bodegón lo que se me vino a la mente.

Fue Natsu mi inspiración esta vez.

Y cuando me di cuenta, estaba pintando un retrato de él.

Después de un laaargo tiempo lo terminé, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir. Presté mayor importancia a intentar captar lo imponente de sus ojos verdes. Incluso presté mucha más atención de la que le habría prestado a otros cuadros.

De repente sonó mi celular y pegué un brinco por todo lo alto ¡Pero que carajos!

¿Y si era una llamada de Natsu? Él y yo nos habíamos hablado como dos veces por teléfono desde que nos conocimos.

Fui a coger el celular entusiasmada hasta que me di cuenta que no era su número. El nombre que tenía en la pantalla del celular me dejó pasmada. Levanté cuidadosamente el celular temiendo que el reciente temblor, que se apoderó de mi ser, hiciera perder el equilibrio al pequeño artefacto entre mis manos.

Y me digne a hablar…

-H-Hola…-

Silencio…

-Alo- Volví a intentar con la voz un poco mas decidida

-¿Hablo con la señorita Lucy Heartfilia?- la voz de un hombre completamente diferente de la que esperaba escuchar la desconcertó un poco.

Esa no era la voz de su padre. Entonces ¿Qué hacia un tipo llamándola desde ese celular?

-si con la misma ¿Quién me busca?-

-Verá señorita Lucy, soy el abogado Macao Conbolt… le voy a informar algo que quizá puede ser un golpe muy duro para usted- hizo una pausa tan larga que pensé que había colgado hasta que volvió a hablar- Verá… es que su padre, el señor Jude Heartfilia… murió anoche de un infarto a las 11:45PM-

Lo soltó tan rápido que casi creí no entenderle bien.

Todo me dio vueltas por un instante y luego ya no escuchaba nada, pues todo se puso negro…

Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue el ruido sordo de un teléfono cayendo al suelo al cual luego lo siguió un cuerpo más pesado y luego una estruendosa copa de vidrio que se hizo añicos al impactar con la superficie…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fin del Cap. Definitivamente este va a ser un fic requete corto para pasar el rato. Fue divertido poner algo de lo que me gusta hacer en una historia puesto que yo pinto con oleos y vendo cuadros desde los 13. Ahora tengo 14 (pinto en lienzos desde hace un año y dibujo en papel desde que tengo memoria) y dejé de pintar durante un tiempo por falta de pinturas. En cuanto a la música pos no se tocar instrumento alguno una vez quise intentar con piano pero parece que no doy para eso . Aun asi me gustan algunas músicas clásica de piano y violin pero no digo que sea una experta en esto ya q solo me gusta para pasar un rato de relajación o transportarme con las melodioas.

Intentaré actualizar pronto pero se acercan los exámenes

Xao dejen review, o críticas en general


	2. Imbecil

Desclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Mashima o como yo le llamo: "El Estúpido Que Hace Que Todas Las Parejas Avancen Menos El Nalu". Incluso hizo avanzar el zervis en el cap 450 y 451 del manga.

 **Cap. 2: Imbécil**

Nerviosa y asustada ella tomó asiento en la pequeña sala de espera.

Solo más angustia y horror pasaba cuando las molestas agujas del reloj marcaban otro segundo. A la espera de una explicación a lo que ella deseaba con fuerza creer que era una pesadilla, se le revolvía el estómago. Decir que se sentía enferma era poco, la ansiedad hacia estragos en su cuerpo que ella intentaba ignorar, mas no obtenía buenos resultados.

Tic toc

"¿Mi padre realmente está muerto?"

Tic toc

"¿Cómo pasó?"

Tic toc

"¿Acaso no podía parar de hacer su espera más insufrible ese maldito reloj?"

Cada segundo que pasaba esperaba con más ansia la entrada de la persona que la había citado en aquella fría sala, donde supuestamente le hablarían con mayor detalle de la muerte de su padre, aparte de otros asuntos a tratar como el velorio, y por supuesto quien sería la próxima persona que obtendría toda la fortuna de los Heartfilia, aunque ese era un tema que estaba deseando evitar a toda costa, sabía que llegaría el momento de la mención y aclaración del dichoso testamento…

Todo eso la tenía con los nervios de punta.

Ella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos con la mirada perdida en la gran sala donde se encontraba, pero el sonido de la gran puerta de caoba en frente suyo abriéndose la sobresaltó.

Ante Lucy se presentó un hombre de una edad entre los 40 o 44 años.

Lucía una cara de pena falsa, como si hubiese estado practicándola para darle el pésame. Lástima que Lucy haya visto tantas caras con esa misma falsa expresión durante toda su estadía en la casa Heartfilia.

Quizá, si ella no supiese que, detrás de esa falsa tristeza, se escondían las verdaderas caras de personas para las cuales ni ella ni su dolor importaban nada en absoluto, ella lo hubiese tomado como consuelo; mas ella se había hartado de eso hace ya muchos años. Años en los que había descubierto que mientras fuese de cuna noble la mayoría de personas nunca mostrarían sus verdaderas intenciones solamente por caer bien o conseguir un negocio con su familia.

Él hombre en frente suyo carraspeo llamando su atención y habló:

-Buenas señorita Heartfilia. Soy el abogado Macao Conbolt y… he… yo lamento mucho haber tenido que informarle por teléfono sobre la muerte de su padre-

Si por lo menos no le importaba ni un comino su tristeza, pues se le notaba la incomodidad al tocar ese tema.

-Entiendo- Lucy estaba renuente a que un completo desconocido la viese decaída, así que hiso algo que su padre le había enseñado a hacer desde que fue una chiquilla: Llorar por dentro y mantener la cabeza en alto como una ganadora, tal vez eso pareciera hacerlo por mero orgullo, pero ella sabía que era más por costumbre.

Más que por estar inquieta ante la inquisitiva visión de un extraño, lo hiso por costumbre. Había tenido una buena cantidad de problemas con su padre y estaba tan acostumbrada a tragarse el llanto y el dolor, que al final terminó haciendo lo mismo en esa ocasión.

En cierta parte se sentía culpable, ya que parecía como si no le dice importancia a la muerte de su progenitor, pero la otra parte sabía que estaba bien, después de todo eso era lo que había aprendido del susodicho.

-Bueno, verá señorita Heartfilia, se está esperando a que usted de el permiso para hacer el sepelio y entierro de su difunto padre- el abogado se removió incomodo, parecía que le asustaba su reacción a lo siguiente que iba a decir- Y bueno ejem…- otro carraspeo más se escuchó por parte del susodicho- También se está esperando, según las propias palabras del señor Jude Heartfilia, a que usted tome las riendas de sus empresas-

Lucy ni siquiera se sorprendió por la osadía de que, justamente antes de su muerte su padre, le pidiera que tomase posesión de las empresas en su estado, incluso después de que ella huyera de casa y le informase que no quería saber nada de su dinero ni de su apellido.

Después de todo él nunca confió del todo en sus accionistas como para dejarles las empresas a ellos, y siendo sinceros, ella tampoco lo hubiera hecho, ya que la mayoría solo eran lobos hambrientos esperando a que algo pasara para poder devorarse el dinero del imperio que eran las compañías Heartfilia.

-Y eh… bueno hay algo más que su padre dejó por escrito antes de su fallecimiento-

Macao estaba realmente asustado sobre la reacción de aquella chica rubia que tenia en frente y que no demostraba sentimiento alguno en su bello rostro.

Ella estaba absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Él no sabía, ni podía adivinar cuál sería su reacción a lo último que su padre dejó escrito y que a su parecer era una completa barbaridad, ya que él también era padre y jamás le haría eso a su joven hijo Romeo.

-¿Qué es lo que dijo mi padre señor Conbolt?-

-Que en el caso de que usted quiera recibir la herencia Heartfilia y mantener la mansión con todo su personal y posesiones intactas…-

El abogado de mediana edad hizo una pausa algo desesperante para Lucy.

-Usted deberá casarse con el hijo primogénito del señor Silver Fullbuster- su término cortante casi saca de quicio a Lucy.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Casarme!?- Su padre era un tremendo hijo de…

¿Cómo le podía hacer eso a ella?

¿Tendría que casarse para conservar todo? Aunque ella tenía la opción de no aceptar, después de todo ella nunca quiso la herencia de su padre.

Pero… ¿Si no lo hacía despedirían a todos los sirvientes que fueron tan buenos con ella de niña?

¿Y los empleados de las empresas se quedarían en la calle, así nada más?

¿Si ella no aceptaba la mansión donde ella vivió tantos largos años y la queridísima tumba de su madre se irían a la basura?

-¡Ah! Por cierto- exclamó Macao- Su padre, el señor Jude Heartfilia, también se encargó de que se avisase a todos los empleados sobre este suceso, y sobre su decisión-

"¡Ja! Genial, ósea que si no acepto casarme me ganaré el odio de todos los trabajadores de las empresas"- pensó con agriura la pobre mujer que ahora tenía un miedo y dolor de cabeza intensos-"Si. Definitivamente papá, fuiste un gran **_imbécil_** "

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Wow! esto de verdad fue demasiado corto… creo que voy a empezar a subir esto en horas más pico para que alguien lo lea, y no a las 1:00 am o 00:00 Pm

PD: Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero a estaba en exámenes y lugo simplemente me dió pereza


End file.
